


Like a Dying Man

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically PWP, Blow Jobs, Celebration sex, I was just really pissed after survivor series okay, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman's boys give him the special treatment after he becomes WWE World Heavyweight Champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Dying Man

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe this is like if Roman had won last night? Or, well, won for good. Or maybe it takes place when he gets the title back (soon, hopefully). I was just pissed and us shield fans have been having a hard time lately, and I felt like porn was necessary.
> 
> UPDATE  
> Ahem. Guess who's fic just became way more plausible. (THE WAIT HAS PAID OFF, AND IT WILL AGAIN WHEN SETH COMES BACK.)

Roman is still buzzing with adrenaline as he makes his way backstage; there are endless hands to shake and congratulations to accept, it seems.

Hunter and Vince eat up ten minutes, discussing their plans for him, when all Roman wants to do is find Dean. Trinity wraps him up in a big hug, and Roman forgets sometimes, how strong she is, and his cousins congratulate him in all their affectionately aggressive ways.

Earlier, there was the segment he had to do with Renee, and he couldn't wait for that to end, too, even though she's ridiculously nice. Dean showed up to congratulate him on camera, but Roman hasn't seen him since.

He finally spots Dean outside the locker rooms, wet hair tousled over his blue eyes. He's dressed in sweats and a T-shirt now, presumably having showered, his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He peers at Roman through his hair, eyes electric as always, characteristic smirk curling on his mouth.

"Looks like the Champ finally found me," he grins, pushing himself up off the wall to walk towards Roman slowly.

Roman nods, smiling as well. "Champ. I could get used to the sound of that."

Dean laughs, and remaining adrenaline thrums through Roman again.

"Don't get too comfortable. You know Seth's coming for you when he gets back." Dean winks, pulling close into Roman's space, until Roman can smell the traces of his shampoo and deodorant.

"Seth still gets to be the Architect," Roman says, low in his throat, Dean's face crowding towards his. "You'll always be our lunatic. What'm I gonna have when he takes it back?"

"We could always start calling you daddy," Dean whispers, grinning from ear to ear.

Roman laughs, a gentle thing.

"Thought we said we weren't gonna be doing that sort of thing for a while."

Dean shrugs playfully, nuzzling against Roman's large frame. "We could always make an exception. For the Champ, of course."

"Of course," Roman smiles, and then he's dragging Dean into his dressing room, facilitated by his greater strength, although he knows Dean could always find a way to get out of his hold if he wanted.

The door slams behind them, and Roman kisses him, all warm tongue and barely-repressed excitement. Dean moves against him, like he always does, the way they still fit together perfectly after all this time. Dean bites Roman's lip, and he groans. A voice clears its throat behind them.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt."

The two break apart, and Roman turns to see a smiling Seth, his hair tied back and glasses gracing his brown eyes.

"Did I not tell you he was here?" Dean asks innocently, aiming his question at Roman.

Roman laughs, hugs the man in front of him, who limps forward slightly into the embrace.

"When'd you get in?" he asks, unable to hide the joy pushing his cheeks up.

"In time," Seth says, smiling as well. "Better keep her warm for me, yeah?"

"Of course," Roman says, leaning in to kiss the shorter man, a chaste touch of lips that still sends sparks spraying in his chest.

"Dean wanted it to be a surprise," Seth admits, winking, and Dean leans over Roman's body from behind.

"Hey, gotta have the best for our boy." He leans in towards Roman's ear, and whispers, "I have a feeling we should get back to the hotel, big guy."

Roman gets the hint, grateful for his dark skin that always hides any signs of flush or embarrassment. He takes off the belt, stuffs it in his bag, and leaving with it feels fucking weird. Really, none of it feels real.

"Guessing you turned down drinks with Jimmy and Jey?" Dean asks, helping Seth walk towards the car.

"Something like that," Roman admits, smiling a little. It was easy to pass up the offer claiming exhaustion. Shit, he can feel the tiredness in his bones, but the adrenaline still buzzes in his muscles, and he's got his boys to keep him company.

They pile into the car; apparently Dean had helped Seth check into their hotel room earlier that day, and he'd taken a cab over afterwards. Dean offers to drive, and Roman lets him, because he can tell Dean's got extra energy to burn, too.

Traffic isn't so bad by now, and they make good time to the hotel. By the time they get up to the room, Dean has squeezed Seth and Roman's asses four times, each.

As much as Roman would love to just fall into bed with his boys, he opts to take a shower first. It's a good move, he thinks, when he stops under the hot spray, and his muscles instantly relax, even if he's still thinking about his boys waiting for him on the bed.

He finishes quickly, already feeling his blood drum in his body with excitement. He ties his hair up, ties a towel around his waist, and exits the bathroom to see Dean and Seth have already gotten started.

Dean has Seth laid out on the bed, his shirt riding all the way up his chest as the other man kisses him, moving on top of him, and Seth must be worked up because he's already red all the way up to his hair.

Roman coughs to grab their attention, but ends up laughing at the absolutely mortified expression on Seth's face as Dean backs up.

"Champ's here," Dean says, offering a hand to help Seth sit up, which he takes. Roman sits on the bed, clears a strand of hair away from Seth's face.

"Since it's a special occasion," Roman says, "You want both of your boys at once?"

"Would," Seth says, crawling over to Roman's side. "Always love that. But tonight's about you."

He sends a glance at Dean, who winks and Roman realizes he was fucked (literally or figuratively) the moment Seth appeared in his dressing room.

"Back to being the Architect, huh?" Roman asks, drawing Seth closer to him.

"I never stopped," Seth says, an eyebrow arching.

"Never stopped being a whiny man-whore, more like," Dean laughs.

Seth slaps his arm, blushing slightly.

"I get him first, just for that," Seth growls.

Dean shrugs. "Wouldn't have expected otherwise," he replies. "Besides, I get to watch you fall apart that way."

Seth lunges at that, crushes his lips against Dean's, trails his fingers like heat up Dean's thigh. "Suck him for me, babe," Seth whispers, all hoarse and fucked.

Dean wordlessly complies, chases Seth's lips, and looks like he's in a stupor as he lowers himself over Roman's body, who scoots back to make room. Dean kisses him sloppily, like he's high, and kneels down over the large man.

His mouth presses heat and tongue into Roman's stomach in would-be kisses, as his fingers work carefully on removing Roman's towel. It's not long before Dean takes him, half-hard, into his mouth, and fuck if it doesn't feel like home.

He's groaning before Dean even has him all the way down his throat, coaxed into fervor by _wet_ and _hot_.

Seth lets out a strangled groan beside him, and Roman turns his head to see him fucking himself on his fingers, naked, with lube he must have produced from, well, somewhere.

Dean's popped off now, way too soon, and says, "He likes what he sees."

Seth nods, breathing hard, and Dean leans in to Roman's ear.

"Thinks I suck cock _like a champ_ , huh, Roman?" Dean moves off of him, and Roman really doesn't have the presence of mind to reply.

He's more of the quiet type anyways; at least, that's what he tells himself.

"You gonna hop on, baby boy?" Dean asks Seth, who nods, also looking somewhat beside himself. Dean kisses him before grabbing a pillow to put under Seth's knee as he straddles Roman.

He begins to sink down, ever so slow, and the heat is magnetizing, intense like Seth's personality and soothing like his brown eyes.

"Fuck," Seth whispers. His baby boy never seems to get tired of feeling full.

Seth settles down, breath shaking, and Dean says, "on your hands, too baby, don't stress your knee."

Seth obeys, leans forward to support himself with his hands.

"Don't think this is quite what my physical therapist had in mind when she said to keep my knee moving," Seth laughs.

Roman grips at his hips, not too tight, just how he likes it, as he starts to move. Fucking heaven, this shit is. Always. Seth starts slow, rocks his hips, but he's never been very patient, and Roman can see the frustration building in his frame, so he bucks up, leaves the other man trembling and reaching for his cock.

Dean spreads Roman's legs apart, and he almost barely notices, until Dean is sinking lower and there's a warm, wet tongue lapping over his entrance, pushing inside, making his legs shake as he thrusts inside Seth, again.

Seth rides his cock like it's his fucking vice. He's a pro, through and through. Speed up, slow down, draw it out until he needs more and starts fucking down hard again. Roman can't breathe, takes a shaky breath when Dean's tongue leaves him, offering a last little lick up his perineum.

"He's fucking pretty, ain't he, Ro'?" Dean says, hoarse, and goddamn, _is he_.

Dean's hand snakes around Seth's body, and Roman can see Dean is naked now, too, and the strawberry blond wraps his hand around Seth's cock, grips him firm, strokes, and Seth gasps like a dying man, head knocking back into Dean's shoulder.

Seth's coming quick after that, all spasms and muscles clenching, looking blissed out as fuck. He rolls off Roman, moves over as Dean straddles Roman to take his place.Roman almost can't keep up as Dean murmurs, "My turn."

He's not even sure when Dean prepped himself, but then he's sinking down on him, and Dean is hot inside like Seth, but more electric; they're equal in how utterly mind blowing they are, but Dean is his own brand of _oh fuck yes_.

It's hot like Dean's skin, like his tongue, lips skimming over his teeth.

Dean must have hated waiting because then he's riding Roman like he needs it more than anything, like he needs it to survive, and Roman can feel his orgasm approaching, and it still feels way too fast.

"Let go, big guy," Dean croaks out, and Roman has never been good at disobeying him. He seizes up, comes with a grunt that wretches out of his throat and maybe his gut as well; Dean sighs something along the lines of "love it when you fill me up."

Roman's breathing into the thick air, calming himself, but Dean's still hard.

"C'mon, baby, over here," Seth calls quietly, and Dean follows, crawls to Seth's waiting body like he's finally found water.

Dean fucks Seth like he always does, hard and fast, and Seth hangs onto Dean's back with his fingernails, all sloppy kisses and muscled hips pushing back to meet Dean's hard thrusts.

It's a quiet moment when Dean comes, followed by a litany of curses as he collapses on top of Seth's body. Seth crawls his way out to rest in between Dean and Roman's bodies, curls himself into their waiting arms as sleep hits them like one of Dean's clotheslines.

Roman wakes to the bed rocking in motion. He rolls over to see Dean fucking Seth again, purer this time, truer to them, with their renewed energy.

Hard and rocking and unbroken eye contact; that's their shit. Seth takes cock like he was made for it, no matter what, but he takes Roman's like it's a special treat, one he often needs, but Dean's cock is like something else he needs, like Dean is nutrition and water falling from the sky and Roman is the heavenly shelter.

Roman sits up, leans against Dean's back and says, "save some of that for me, babe."  

After Seth sucks him off while Dean fucks Roman, they all pile into the shower, decidedly not ready for another round, but they still grope at each other like they're giving each other promises.

Afterwards, they're starving, and Roman realizes he never had dinner. They order room service, and Dean and Seth argue over who should hide in the bathroom because there's only two robes, although they could always just put clothes on. Still, three men in a room with one bed is a bit suspicious, admittedly.

They opt for arguing, then yelling, and then face-sucking in the bathroom together while Roman hurriedly tips the deliverer in embarrassment.

It's a continuing battle when the two argue over pancakes as well, ending in Dean throwing a sausage link in Seth's face accompanied by some sort of dick joke.

Really, while they may be in very different places in life than they used to be, some things really haven't changed.

Especially when Seth and Dean curl up by Roman's sides, sated, and Roman feels home.

**Author's Note:**

> There was more sex than intended, but whatevs. I'm sure I'll be back to fluff and emotional analysis at some point here. And more WWE fics probably coming soon.
> 
> UPDATE:   
> Feels good, man. Feels good.


End file.
